The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the manufacturing of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
For manufacturers of IHSs and/or virtual IHSs, it is desirable to provide customers the ability to configure the hardware, virtual hardware, and/or software for the systems to the specifications of the customer. In order to increase efficiency of the manufacture of the systems, it may be desirable to automate as much of the manufacturing process as possible and/or eliminate duplicative steps in the manufacture of similar systems.
Conventionally, in the area of IHSs, processes have been implemented to automate and customize the initial boot process of IHSs. However, it is still necessary that a system identifier, or “System Trackcode”, along with the serial numbers of hardware in the system, be entered into a database prior to the assembly of the system. The entering of such information into a database is a manual process, typically accomplished by barcode scanning, that slows down manufacture times and raises costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved manufacturing of IHSs.